


paramour

by cheesepxffed



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: I’ll update tags as i go, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, and leo’s just gay and in love, casey’s just horny on main 24/7, leo’s brothers are nosy, there’s not enough caseynardo content so obviously I had to feed myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepxffed/pseuds/cheesepxffed
Summary: being in a relationship ( if that’s what you can call it ) with one of your best friends seems really cool and fun in theory, but it’s hard when you’re a mutant turtle and have three nosy younger brothers.





	paramour

**Author's Note:**

> caseynardo makes me fucking uwu of course I’m writing a fic about them

Throughout the years, Leonardo remained the same height. He wasn’t the tallest in the group, but he always used to have a good height advantage over Raphael and Michelangelo. Donatello, as usual, always won in comparison to the other three. 

As the years slipped away, Leo noticed Mikey had suddenly grown a couple of inches taller than him. He’d gone to reach for something on top of the refrigerator, when a familiar green hand had grabbed it for him. He turned and squawked in protest, saying how Mikey was always supposed to be a baby, because that what he was and always will be, so why was he taller than Leo??? But Mikey had just laughed heartily, and gave Leo an affection pat on the shoulder and bounced away from the kitchen. 

Soon, he realized Raph had also grown a few inches taller than him as well. He’s look so threatening when they spared now, and now he’d laugh and ask Leo “How the weather was down there?” when the blue clad leader lost, making Leo trip him as he walked away. 

Now it went Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and finally, the now shortest of all of them, Leonardo. They all poked fun at him and teased him for being the smallest. Now 19 and counting, Leo hadn’t grown more than an inch or so since he was a teenager. Of course, he still had more agility and was decently stronger than his brothers, but now, Leo was at a disadvantage. He felt weaker. He felt tiny. More vulnerable. Was this how Miley felt when they were younger? 

Of course, being small had its perks. He could slip into places his brothers couldn’t and he was a lot faster which meant he could retreat away from enemies to help his family. 

It also meant that Casey could tower over him. Which was an advantage, thank you very much. 

Leo never saw much in Casey when they had first met him. He was just another human to him, that happened to become close with April. But that was all history. Becoming older with him had let Leonardo see Casey shine for who he was. He matured from a hockey mask vigilante to running on missions with the turtles, going on stealth and recon missions, and growing from the reckless teenage boy he was (though he still had his moments). He was a year younger than Leo, but like the other three turtles, Casey had grown in stature. He gained muscle from training and had evened out quite nicely. Nevertheless, Leo realized he had feelings he didn’t even know were there in the first place. 

It started with the sparring lessons they’d have. Sometimes Casey would come down to the lair just to hang out, mostly with Raph, but after asking Leo to show him more advanced attacks, Casey had started coming down just to hang out with Leo. 

They’d talk about things Leo never really bothered to talk about with anyone else, just because it never came to mind. Casey asked so many questions. 

“Do you think Pepsi or Coke is better?”

“What’s your favorite time of day?” 

“If you had to fight a Sharknado or Godzilla, who’s you pick?” 

Not that Leo minded, of course. Frankly, he liked the attention. Plus, the sparring sessions only provided him with more training. 

It had been a normal day, Donnie was tinkering away in his lab, Raph and Mikey ran topside with April to grab dinner and survey the city, and Casey had come down to spare with Leo. 

Casey blocked the punches easily and swiped right to avoid the barrel kick Leo had thrown his way. Not missing a step, Leonardo shifted grabbing Casey’s vulnerable wrist and yanked him back, causing him to stumble and fall on his ass. Leo let out a snort, holding out a hand to help the human off the ground. 

“Gotta be faster than that, Jones.” He said with a smirk, the latter rolling his eyes and taking the turtle’s hand. Suddenly, Leo felt Casey grip his wrist, tugging him forward and using his feet to lift Leo up from his plastron and fling him backwards towards the wall. His shell his the wall, and he landed headfirst on the floor, legs dangling in front of him, stars dancing in front of his eyes. 

Casey laughed as he stood up and brushed himself off, making his way to the dazed leader. “Gotta be quicker than that, Hamato.” He grinned. 

Leo blinked a few times, his heart thundering in his chest. Probably an adrenaline rush, he told himself. The leader returned the smile and allowed himself to be helped up by Casey. The human’s arm was thrown lazily around his shoulder a few minutes later as he rambled about a new move he came up with by himself, and no Leo, it’s not dumb, it’s a highly deadly maneuver that could kill a man in a heartbeat, and Leonardo couldn’t understand why his heart was still hammering in his chest. 

After weeks of hanging out with Casey and his fluttering heart, he understood. 

He’d felt so stupid. Casey had just been standing in the kitchen, talking to Donnie over race cars, race cars for God’s sake, and Leo walked in, and the dim broken lighting in the kitchen flickered every so often (why hadn’t Don fixed that yet?) and it made him look- God, Leo couldn’t even describe it. 

He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but Leo had never seen Casey in that way, in this light. He threw his head back and laughed heartily at something Donnie had said that Leo couldn’t pick up because his heart was thundering in his ears. Both heads turned and Casey gave him such a warm welcoming smile, Leo couldn’t handle it. Feeling his face flush, he immediately turned and dashed to his room, ignoring the looks Donnie and Casey had given him. 

Donnie believed he did something wrong. He was so distraught, he’d knock on his brother’s door, pleading to come in and talk, but Leo had refused to let him in. So, Donnie recruited Raph and Mikey to pitch in, trying to bribe him out of his room. Raph begrudgingly offered to be kinder, and Mikey offered two boxes of extra large pizzas with Leo’s favorite toppings (pepperoni was a classic, but onions, black olives, green peppers, and mushrooms could never do him wrong), but neither had convinced the leader to come out of hiding. 

He felt like a coward. He wanted to smother these feelings and hope they’d die off quickly. Kill them like they could vanish like foot soldiers and never come back. He didn’t want to change anything, he’d just started to become closer with Casey and these new feelings just had to bubble to the surface, which would ruin everything if it was known and out in the open. 

Of course, the one person he hadn’t wanted to talk too had picked the lock on his door and closed it ever so gently, with such care, Leo only watched and stared, frozen, as Casey made his way over to the mutant turtle who sat on the corner of his bed, hooded eye peeking from his knees that were held to his chest. 

He looked distraught and tired and so upset, Leo wanted to move, go to him, take his face in his hands and thumb away the dark circles and press his forehead to his. He wanted to hold Casey and apologize a thousand times over for hiding himself away like this. His heart clenched at the thought and he glanced away from Casey’s form. 

Casey said nothing at first, only sighing deeply and staring at the ninja with an indescribable look. Leo was short, but he’d never felt smaller in his life having Casey look at him like that. 

“Donnie thinks he did something...” Casey spoke softly, and slowly made his way until he was face to face with Leo. “But it wasn’t him, was it?”

Leo watched as Casey gnawed anxiously on his bottom lip. He shrunk into himself further when Casey’s brown eyes focused on him again. They stared at each other, thoughts racing a mile a minute. 

“Did I do something, Blue?” Casey’s voice sounded so small and heartbroken. “Cause if I did, I need you to tell me. I-“ He bit his lip again, looking away. “I don’t wanna lose what we got going, Leo. I love being able to spar with you and just like...I dunno man.” 

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a flush crawling up his neck to his cheeks and ears. Leonardo noted how cute he looked. Casey turned and gave the silent turtle a half smile, shrugging sadly, before backing away and making his way off the bed. 

In an instant, Leo had grabbed his wrist as Casey had begun to make his way to the door. The dark room made his eyes look brighter and Leo started at them as his hands trembled anxiously. Casey blinked at him a few times, face morphing into concern. 

“Leo...?” 

The turtle swallowed harshly. God, why was it so hard to talk? And why’d the room suddenly get warmer? And his throat dryer? He probably looked like an idiot staring up at Casey, mouth opening and closing like a fish without water. He felt Casey tug slightly, testing the waters. He wanted to leave, but he wanted to know if Leo had something to say. The ninja hated how he understood so perfectly. 

“I think I like you,” he blurted suddenly, not thinking and not letting go of the human’s wrist. “I-I don’t mean as in friends, I think I like you like-“ God, he was stuttering like an idiot. A voice that oddly sounded like Raph in his head said that Casey probably thought he sounded like a dork. 

He felt his face flush brightly when Casey tilted his head and smiled. His breath stuttered and his grip on Casey’s wrist tightened and the human turned to face him and took a step forward, which made Leo take a large step back. He yelped when he tripped and fell onto his mattress, Casey immediately taking up the space above him and oh god he’s so close, ohmygod-

“Like me like what, Blue?” The human’s voice has dropped to barely a whisper and his breath tickled Leo’s face. Both of his hands rested next to Leo’s head, palms splayed out on the soft mattress. 

Leonardo thought he was gonna die. His heartbeat so wildly, he thought it was going to jump right from his chest. “I-I...”

He felt Casey’s hand move and cradle the side of his face. He blinked slowly, taking in Leo’s face and the blue clad turtle suddenly wished the floor would swallow him whole. Casey’s eyes fell to his mouth and Leo stopped breathing. The human’s eyes flicked back up to Leo’s anxious blue ones. 

“Can I kiss you?”

The question was so quiet Leo would’ve missed it if his senses weren’t so laser focused on the human hovering above him. Leo darted his tongue to wet his lips and he watched Casey’s eyes track the movement. The human’s dark eyes were blown out and god, Leo realized he’d never wanted anything more in his life. 

“God, yes please,” he begged, anxiety melting off of him in waves because he wanted Casey to kiss him more than anything in the world. Casey let out a groan, and the turtle under him shuddered as the human dove down and pressed his lips against Leo’s, both of their eyes fluttering shut. The ninja let out a quiet moan as the human’s tongue danced on his lips. He shyly allowed Casey access and his arms moved on their own accord, wrapping gently around the human’s neck. 

It was slow and warm and so perfect and nice. Puffs of air blew through Casey’s nose, and Leo pulled him closer. He smelled clean, like he’d just taken a shower. He smelled clean and earthly and just so much like Casey. He never wanted this to end. It all just felt so right. Leo just hoped he wasn’t a bad kisser. 

After a few minutes, Casey pulled away to look at a breathless Leo, his eyes blown out and his face flushed darker than it usually was. Casey grinned cheekily, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at the leader. “Wow, Blue, I’ve never seen you so flustered!” 

Leo squeaked in protest, but was silenced as Casey pressed another kiss to his lips, another groan slipping out of Leo in the process. 

 

And that brought them to the present. Leo looked at his cup of tea properly, fixated on the spoon he was swirling in his brownish liquid. The kiss had been a month ago, and they never verified if they were dating. Of course, that didn’t stop them from pulling the other into another room to make out. But that’s what you did when you were dating someone, right? 

‘Is Casey my boyfriend?’ He thought to himself, his face quickly flushing darker. He stopped stirring his tea and dropped his face into his hands, embarrassed that a thought like that could work him up this much. 

He didn’t feel a presence enter the kitchen before two hands gently lifted his head and covered his eyes. 

“Guess who?” His “captor” asked lovingly. 

“Hm,” Leo snorted and pretend to be deep in thought. “Well, your palms are sweaty and you smell like shit so-“ 

Casey immediately retracted his hands, aggressively wiping them on his worn jeans. “Aw, man, Leo!! Why didn’t you tell me before?!” 

He at least had the decency to be embarrassed and Leo laughed quietly. “You know I don’t care, right?” He said, a soft fond smile playing on his lips. 

Casey snorted and flung an arm around the short leader’s shoulder. “Course I do, Baby Blue.” He replied with a wink that made Leo’s breathing hitch. 

Nicknames weren’t uncommon for Casey (he loved using “sweetheart” against Leo), but this was a new one. Leo pressed his legs together, suddenly realizing how close Casey actually was. He hated how much of an effect this boy had on him. He felt his heart thumping out of control and wondered if it was loud enough Casey would hear it. 

The human leaned in close until his face was inches away from a flustered Leo, who’d gone cross eyed trying to look at Casey. 

“What’s the matter, Leonardo? Cat got your tongue?” He drawled out Leo’s name, it’s weight seeming to glide off his tongue easily. Leo swallowed hard. He stepped back until his shell bumped into the kitchen island and he felt Casey’s arms on either side of him, trapping him in. 

Casey wasted no time pushing his lips to Leo’s own as he pressed him against the island. Leo leaned back on his elbows, tea left forgotten on the counter, opening his mouth and inviting Casey in. The ninja shuddered when Casey started moving his lips down the side of Leo’s face. 

“Casey what are you-“ He was cut off by a soft broken moan that came out of him as Casey nipped and kissed his neck. 

Oh Jesus. 

It seemed Casey knew what he was doing, because Leo had never felt this good in his life. He felt his hips buck up on their own accord and got a groan from Casey that went straight through him. The teen was relentless, nipping and licking until Leo was a shuddering, whimpering mess. The turtle’s hands shot up and tangled themselves in the human’s long, shaggy, black hair. Leo let out a gutteral sound at the back of his throat, feeling Casey lick at a particularly sensitive part of his neck. With a final kiss, Casey pulled away and watched Leo blink hazily up at him. He smirked proudly knowing he was the one who made the fearless ninja leader like this. 

“Sooo....” The teen’s hooded eyes stared playfully at Leo. “How was that?” 

Leo gulped in air, his throat suddenly parched. “God, Casey, that was-“

“Hey, Leo? Have you seen my wrench anywhere? I think Mikey used it for-“ Donnie pulled the curtain aside as Leo practically lept across the kitchen to be as far away from Casey as possible. Donnie blinked in confusion, seeing his older brother’s flustered face and Casey avoiding all eye contact with him. “Am I interrupting something...?”

“No!!” They both shouted at the same time, causing Leo’s face to turn even darker. Donnie raised a brow at both of them. 

“O-kay....”

“I’m going to go meditate!!” Leo quickly pushed past Donnie, practically booking it to the dojo, while Casey did the same, sputtering some excuse on how he was running topside to get food and if anyone wanted anything to just give him a call. Just like that they both vanished from the kitchen. 

Donnie stood unmoving as he looked at the now empty kitchen, with Leo’s unfinished cup of tea on the counter, now cold.


End file.
